U FOR ALL
So? There's a prequel before all this? I bet you weren't even surprised about its existence, now let's cut to the chase: "U FOR ALL!" is a lost DVD disc, that's supposedly a "blood relative" to the Squidward and Ben video. Nothing particularly special is contained within the video, but it had added up / symbolized to something. The video starts out with a ten second blackened screen - seemingly a little longer than its predecessor, which had a black screen run time for about five seconds - then it jumps to the BBFC Warning. The BBFC classification shows the video has been rated "U" meaning that it could be watched by people of all ages; or so you thought... After the BBFC Warning has been terminated, the intro to a third-generated themed My Little Pony show commences. Nothing is affected within the intro itself until the finale where Pinkie Pie takes a group photo of the ponies. Once Pinkie jumps into frame and the camera flashes, it inexplicably changes to random clips of the "Cabin" video - often being choppy and uneven as they're played out with the audio and video wicked and distorted, but stopping after five seconds - first showing a possessed girl gripping a pencil in her hand before hurling over to her friend and stabbing her in the alkalis tendon, provoking her to scream in pain. Then the movie jump cuts to a presence racing through some woods and then a guy flashing open the shower curtain, only to find nobody is in there, before he turns around and is suddenly grasped by the neck. Next, we see a girl bedridden in a white robe; flashing open her eyes - revealing them as demonic white - and smiling, and then a guy who's grabbed by the face from the basement floor. Afterward, we see the same blue-shirted guy turn on a tape recorder. The audio is very distorted and also reversed, making the dialogue from the recording impossible to make out. Just then, another clip flashes up where a woman is violently being chopped up by the same shower-ambushed guy; blood splattering onto a wall nearby. A pile of leaves is then shown being lifted off the ground and opening up another hell. Without warning, the next scene shows the same ax-guy confronting the blue-shirted guy over his girlfriend and how she should be taken care of by him, and not himself. We see the blue-shirted guy pull down some chains to keep his girlfriend strapped to the table as he is to perform body dismemberment, briefly shown by the chainsaw he grabs and powers on. A black-shirted woman screams while covering her ears: SHUT IT OFF! The same blue-shirted guy is now back in the house, looking agitated by the paranormal entity haunting the cabin: window covers are banging against the windows from outside and the clock starts accelerating backward while simultaneously chiming. From outside, the same black-shirted girl from before is screaming while being chased by an unseen force from behind. The shot goes back inside the house, to the blue-shirted guy shutting one of the cabin doors to assure his safety from the demons. A bloody-faced demon suddenly sprouts from the ground and roars at the man, as the camera dramatically enlarges onto his face. Several of the demons are now rotting decay; one being on the ground, while the other one is standing up. Its neck and leg spurt blood and the head dislocates shortly before the corpse plummets toward the ground; the blue-shirted man is now on the ground, bloodied and watching the carnage unleash. Upon impact, the shot flashes with ominous imagery lasting a split second; one of them happening to be Ben himself. We see the shot hurtle away from a horrified woman and then magnify onto a TV screen, before going to static again. After one or two more seconds of the static, we see a floor drenched with water. The same woman from before, slowly walks into the puddle and to the door. She grasps the dripping door handle, thinking once before flashing open the door and spontaneously combusting - only the shot shows it is Link being set on fire and not her. After three more seconds of the burning corpse, the screen fades to black only for it to static. The Spooky music video from Bubble Guppies is playing over the static, reversed and translated into another language. After we're given about fifteen seconds of the video, the rest shows cursed video of The Ring including a clip of the Squidward and Ben article. The last two shots we see before the static and the end of the video is of a CGI ladder falling over and the well unsealed. Epilogue All of the characters are transformed by the episode: the blue-shirted guy was Carlos - from the previous video - trying to escape Ben and his demons, the black-shirted woman happened to be the one begging "Squidward" to shut off the chainsaw that he was going on a murderous rampage with on his friends and also got attacked by the trees in the forest and the rest of the clips seem to have a relation to certain scenes in the Squidward and Ben video. Otherwise, I'll leave it up to your own interpretation. Category:Creepypasta